Sundried Tomato
Sundried Tomato, also known as Sunny and originally Lucelias or Cuprican, is a 21-year old gold/copper dragon in the guise of an 11-year-old pegasus colt, residing with Honey Drop at his potion shop in Ponyville. Sundried Tomato is mischievous and cheeky, and has an ego that would make Rainbow Dash feel shamed by proxy. He adores pranks and annoyingly repetitive puns and has a significant rebel-against-authority complex, though this has quieted recently. As a dragon, Sundried has a true name, "Verdanis", known only to those he trusts implicitly (though this category is admittedly rather full.) Abilities Global Sundried was tutored for about ten years in animancy, also known as "Healing", and currently holds the rank of Journeyman in that art. Alongside this, he is well-acquainted with alchemical medicine and holds a valid Equestrian general physician's and alchemist's license. Animancy grants Sundried some amount of floropathy, but he requires direct contact with the earth (dirt, stone, metal) to make use of this. His Kit Sundried carries a small cloth box with him wherever he goes. This is his healer's kit, and within it he carries 30 small vials of various potions, along with various medical supplies and two whole flowers. When full, the kit weighs ~15 pounds. Dragon-only Lucelias is strong enough to carry Applejack for about an hour alongside the substantial weight of his own scales, and can breathe underwater if he keeps his gills moist. Lucelias can see in the dark and dim light, and is blinded by very bright light, even normal sunlight. Being covered in gold, an excellent conductor, Lucelias is resistant to acid and fire but vulnerable to cold-based attacks and electricity. History As Lucelias Lucelias was born to Acetin and Aurelia in the land of Draconia. As a hybrid, however, he was the subject of scorn, for a highly secret reason. Lucelias was largely taken care of and raised by his oldest brother, Emnastolin, who was also the one who taught him how to use healing magic, despite having only just discovered it himself. At a young age, Lucelias fled his homeland due to many factors, including the dragons' cultural bias against crossbreeds and the death of his brother, ostensibly by Lucelias's own magical spell. He found solace with the deer folk in the forest, and received tutelage in the arts of animancy under Master Rosan, or He of the Monstrous Moustache. Due to this, Lucelias identifies mostly as a deer. During his time with the deer, Lucelias was known as Shimmerscale due to the iridescent effect generated upon him by the forest lighting. Through unknown circumstances, after Rosan's tree-ifying, Lucelias eventually arrived in the Everfree Forest at the age of 19, and created a home for himself near the town of Ponyville (and in close proximity to Zecora's home.) He quickly became the sort of person one either loved or hated with no neutrality. As Sundried Lucelias was transformed into a pony by Princess Luna as a form of torture, because she was one of many who hated him, and to her shock he began to enjoy the pony form more so than his dragon form. Celestia was able to remove the spell with relative ease, and taught him to channel the shapeshifting powers inherent to gold dragons so that he may use the pony form at will. When the curse was first applied he was sent to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack gave him the name Sundried Tomato, developing the story that he was a cousin from the Tomato family, staying for the week as his farming skills were terrible and the Apple family had agreed to try to coach him in their improvement. He was originally going to stay for "about a week" (until his pony form wore off), but this changed to an indeterminate length of time when he developed a fondness for the shape and kept it. Sundried occasionally returned to his old cave in the Everfree to continue his hobbies. To cover any sightings of his pony form in its vicinity, he told others that he wanted to become a doctor and that the medical discoveries surrounding the Everfree fascinated him. Category:Dragon charactersCategory:Pony charactersAfter a year and a half of living with the Apples, Lucelias, now going purely by Sunny, chose to run away due to the guilt he felt at being a burden on them. He soon returned, and was welcomed back with open hooves. However, Applejack pointed out that it might be better if he had a place of his own. Soon after that, Sundried opened a shop in a building he had purchased as Lucelias, intending originally to turn it into a doctor's office. CurrentlyCategory:Pegasus characters Sundried runs his potion shop while taking care of his foster daughter, the young doe Honey Drop.